


that too

by from



Series: three hundred words and other stories [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from/pseuds/from
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry came with flowers for niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	that too

The baby roses were pretty bruised from having slept in Harry’s jacket pocket all morning.

He’d wanted to give them to Niall in the usual lull during the girls’ warm-ups, but he’d had problems with his bike. By the time he’d gotten there, the match had started and Niall was busy tracking his players.

Harry stayed sitting on top of the wall by the port-a-loos, watching the crowd thin until it’s just family and friends.

He should go, get rid of the flowers. Valentine’s Day was for couples and they weren’t even seeing each other.

They’d only hooked up twice. Once before the end of first term and last month, the night Zayn’s mates had thrown him a birthday party in their hall and Niall had snuck into Harry’s room to escape the jam in the stairwell.

It’s just. Harry still remembered the way Niall had smiled when Harry had loaned him a pair of shorts to sleep in. When he’d seen the roses at the greengrocer’s, he’d thought maybe he could see that smile again.

“Are you here for me?”

Harry looked down and saw Niall standing at the grassy edge.

“Um. Yeah.” He pushed off the fence and lost his legs in the landing.

Niall caught him with one arm, and saved the roses too.

“I–” Harry straightened, sort of. Niall was holding him tight. “Thanks. Those are for you,” he blurted.

Niall turned his head, his face so close Harry could feel his quick puffs of breath. “For me? Well, then I’m the one who should be saying thanks.”

“I meant, thanks for–You know,” Harry flushed, seeing Niall smile so wide his eyes half disappeared. “Anyway. Niall. It’s um, Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, is it? I thought it’s ‘cos you like me.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah … That too.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm also [on tumblr](https://fromward.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi or talk fic over there


End file.
